Stop That Wedding!
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Two weeks before the wedding. Two weeks before he marries Ginny. Two weeks before Harry Potter makes the worst mistake of his life. Will the appearance of Draco Malfoy in an apron help him make the right decision?


Harry stared at the Weasley's back yard in sheer terror. Why he had even agreed to this, he didn't know. Tables littered the yard under an elegant white canopy, while redheads, and Hermione rushed in, and out of the yard frantic. In two weeks Harry would me marrying the youngest Weasley, and in two weeks, his life as he knew it would be over.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said crisply next to him, shaking him out of his terror induced state. He turned to her, blinking owlishly, as he tried not to grimace at the smiling woman. Ever since Ginny had announced their engagement, Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been happier, not to mention bossier. He loved her like a mother, he really did, he just wanted no part in his wedding.

"Er, yes, Mrs. Weasley?" He questioned, putting his hands in his pockets, and trying not to look at her broad smile that did nothing to help his guilt.

"Oh, stop that." She said, surveying the yard with a pleased smile, "I told you to start calling me Mum."

"Right," He said, swallowing a lump in his throat "Mum . . ."

"Good, good." She said "Now, as you know the rehearsal is tomorrow."

"Yes." He said, wondering whether or not he could actually go through with it. Sure, he liked Ginny, and had been more than a little attracted to her in his sixth year. But, he soon came to the realization that it was a passing phase, and as he had originally thought, felt that they were better as friends. And yet, he cursed that he had come to that conclusion after he had smiled, and accepted her hopeful proposal.

"Well, I'm sadly leaving to go visit a sick relative for a few days, and though I have mostly everything under control, I must request something from you."

"Alright, what is it?" Harry asked, wondering what the reaction would be if he just disappeared for a few weeks.

"Ginny is very busy with picking out her dress, and everything bride related, and I have recruited Hermione to help her, and of course all the boys are on the job of making this day perfect for you, but there's still just one thing that needs to happen."

Harry stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Right, well, we need a cake of course!" She said excitedly, "It's agreed, pick out any cake that you like, Ginny, and I won't argue, so long as it's from Triple M Cake Decorators."

Harry idly wondered what the three M's stood for, but didn't bother to ask, and nodding simply.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him, "Oh, this day is going to be everything we've ever hoped for, and more." She squealed like a first year, clapping her hands together to express her joy.

"Um, right," Harry said, "It'll sure be," He swallowed, "A day to remember."

"Yes, yes, and more!" The woman said wistfully, "Now, you should go now and at least set up an appointment to look at the cake designs, flavors, and such. You should use the flow of course. And, remember, Triple M Cake Decorators."

Harry nodded, mumbled a farewell, and headed inside. In truth, he was happy to be getting out of the house. He and Ginny had been staying in the Burrow for the past week, and he had practically been confined inside, as he was swamped with wedding plans. Albeit, picking out a wedding cake wasn't his idea of a god time, it was better than being suffocated with the knowledge of what was to come.

It wasn't as if he was stringing Ginny along. He really did believe that they could be happy... he just knew that he wasn't in love with her. He was so confused he could barely think straight. It's not as if someone was intentionally guilting him into it, but there was a certain degree of pressure being put on him. He should have actually thought before he had said yes, but the look in her eyes when she had asked, and then the happiness when he had said yes, was overwhelming, and almost worth it.

He sighed as he grabbed a hand full of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and clearly said "Triple M Cake Decorators!"

He stumbled out of the fireplace, into what he assumed to be the correct destination. He slowly looked around, admiring the nice, blue, and silver shop, with bright, moving pictures of cake along the wall, and the Triple M crest ornately shimmering on the back wall above the counter. But, what really surprised him, was the person behind the counter. Despite the person's back facing him, he could have sworn he knew to whom that platinum blond hair belonged to. Striding carefully forward, he walked up to the counter and cleared his throat.

The blond turned the counter, and silver eyes widened, as the clashed with equally shocked emerald. "Draco?" He asked in disbelief. The two long time enemies had stopped using the other's surname after the war, but they still hardly talked to each other, having chosen to run in different circles.

"Harry?" Draco said, eyes roaming over him not so subtly. Harry shifted uncomfortably, as he gave Draco a once over too. Draco looked very good, in a pair of khaki trousers, and a form fitting blue sweater that clung to his toned upper body. The only thing that made Harry slightly amused about the ice outfit, was the silver apron he wore.

As Harry's lips quirked in amusemen,t as Draco took in the former Gryffindor's tight black jeans, and simple green button down shirt that complemented his eyes.

"You work here?" Harry asked in slight disbelief, amusement evident in his voice.

"It's not exactly my choice." Draco said frustrated, and Harry was sure there was a slight pout on his lips. "I'm supposed to take on all of the family businesses, and before I can properly manage them at a distance, I have to spend time at each one, including this one."

"I never knew your family owned this place." Harry said, intrigued.

The blond smirked, "What did you think the M's stand for?"

Harry merely shrugged, "I never really gave it any thought."

"They stand for," Draco grimaced, "Marvelous Malfoy Masterpieces. My great uncle was a little . . . well he wasn't the typical Malfoy, and he had a thing for pastries, so he invested his money here. Although, it's had a great profit, it's not something we openly claim to be associated with."

Harry smiled, "I never would have thought I'd get the honor of seeing the great Draco Malfoy in an apron."

Draco's smile turned seductive, as he put his elbow's on the counter, and he leaned toward Harry, "Would you rather I wear nothing, but the apron?" He asked. Harry blushed, but before Harry could manage a reply, Draco was standing up straight again, and smiling like nothing had happened, quirking an eyebrow at the red hue to Harry's face.

"So, why are you here?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned, recalling the reason, it was funny, he had forgotten all about what he'd been upset about when he was talking to Malfoy. Shrugging it off, he sighed as he explained.

"Oh, yes," Draco said "I heard about you and the Weaslette's engagement. You don't sound too excited."

Harry shrugged, not wanting to pull himself deeper into despair by discussing it. "Can you help me? I know nothing about cakes."

"You, and me both" Draco murmured with a grin, "Come around to the back, and we'll look, and try to narrow down some of the things you're looking for, and set an appointment time for you to come back."

Harry nodded, and followed Draco through the door around the counter.

The back room consisted of a few wooden cabinets, and a long wooden table surrounded by chairs with a thick book atop it, next to a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. Draco sat at the head of the table, and Harry took a seat next to him, taking note of how Draco's leg casually brushed against his under the table, sending slight shivers up his spine, to his great confusion.

"So," Draco said, grabbing the quill and dipping it into the ink, "Flavor?"

"I really don't know" Harry said.

Draco sighed, "Really, what do you like? Personally, I don't think you could go wrong with a mix of the best."

"The best?" Harry asked.

"Well, maybe not the best, since I won't be jumping out of the cake, but I think it would be even more appetizing if you were the one covered in frosting."

Harry coughed, trying to cover the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, pumpkin-"

"Um, what?" Harry questioned.

"The flavors, Harry." Draco said, his eyes shining with amusement. "You really don't have a favorite?"

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Really, and when's the wedding" Draco asked.

"Two weeks." Harry murmured.

"Well, this should be fun" The blonde grinned. "Let's pause on the flavor for now, and think about how big you want it?"

Harry paused at the distinct leer in Draco's voice, swallowing thickly as he tried to move his mind to cake related thoughts. "Um, how big should it be?"

"Well, personally I have very big things" Draco said, feigning innocence, "Maybe, you should give it a try, that is, if you think you could handle it."

"Right, well, I'm sure I could." Harry said quietly, letting his eyes wander to anything, but the Slytherin's face.

Draco smirked, "So, the minimum people go for is generally three tiers, the most I've ever seen, was fourteen, though."

Harry thought over how big of a family the Weasley's were, and how Ginny was probably inviting half of Hogwarts. "Well, Ginny's has a very big family, and she's probably inviting half of Hogwarts, so I'm not sure how big it should be."

"Right" Draco said, "And, how many people are you inviting?"

Harry bit his lip in thought, vaguely aware of the blonde's eyes watching the movement, "Well, Ron, and Hermione, of course. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I guess Luna." He said, realizing that he really didn't have much of a list.

"That's all?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah . . . You're welcome to come, as well." He added, "I'm sure that will get quite a shock."

"I'm sure it would." Draco said with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened, not for the first time that day, as he distinctly felt a foot run up his leg. When he looked over at the blond, he saw Draco skimming idly through the giant book, the picture of innocence, save for the slight smirk on his lips.

Harry stared at him in surprise, wondering if his face was to remain red for the rest of the day, but he couldn't deny that the sensation was pleasant, a lot more arousing than when Ginny did it, which he was surprised to admit.

He decided not to say anything, as the sensation was very nice. The rest of the meeting went well, although not much got decided, and Draco continued to make many more innuendos, which Harry never failed to blush at.

"So, how's this Saturday, at five? We can look at some designs."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly as he stood, "Alright, see you then."

"Can't wait." Draco said evenly with a small smirk. As Harry walked by, he was sure he felt a light hand brush against his arse, causing his steps to falter slightly, before he strode quickly out the door.

"Harry! Got a moment?" Harry cringed slightly, wanting nothing more than to go to his and Ginny's shared room, possibly lock the door, and go to sleep, shutting him off from the realm of all that was wedding related.

"Yeah, sure." he said, turning around, and coming face to face with Charlie Weasley.

"Come with me." He said, jerking his head to the stairs, before resolutely walking off, leaving Harry with no choice but to follow him.

After walking up the stairs, they came to stand at a door that Harry recognized as the one that lead to the redhead's room. Charlie opened the door, and stood aside, motioning for Harry to go inside. Harry did, and Charlie followed, shutting the door behind him. The two sat on the bed, and lapsed into a silence, Harry shifting uncomfortably as Charlie leveled a steady gaze at him.

Letting out a whoosh of breath, the Weasley rubbed the back of his head before he began. "You don't Love Gin, do you?

"What?" Harry asked, blinking in surprised, "Of course I-"

"You know that's not what I meant, Harry." Charlie said seriously. "You may love her, but you're not in love with her."

Harry remained silent, floored by the unexpected conversation.

"Look, Harry, you're like a brother to me, you know that. And, Ginny's my sister. I just want you two to be happy, both of you. And, although she will be, I'm pretty sure this isn't what you want. You guys could probably make each other happy, she's in love with you it seems, but you're not. And, it won't be the fairytale happiness you want, or deserve. So, just tell me that you're madly in love with her, and I'll drop this. But, if not, call all of this off, and none of us will think the worse of you in the end."

Harry swallowed, intent on making himself say the words, but utterly and completely failed. Instead he managed a feeble, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not going to cause some scene, but I do expect you to do the right thing in the end, for Gin and you."

Harry nodded, but couldn't manage to say anything else. After a second he simply stood, and left, needing time to think.

Harry continued to see Draco throughout the week, and soon found himself sorry to have their meetings end, and looking forward to the next one. He still remained hopeless at deciding on the cake's features, and had yet to decide on the flavor, but they were somewhat making progress. They had become fast friends, despite their earlier rivalries, and spent more time chatting then actually working.

Harry had the nagging feeling, however, that this wasn't like his other friendships and he came to the startling discovery, one day during one of their talks, that he didn't want it to be.

"Harry?" the blond questioned, giving him an amused look as his hand rested lightly on the Gryffindor's thigh.

"Sorry." Harry said, shaking his head slightly, temporarily dismissing the confusing thoughts.

Draco stared at him for a second, before leaning back in his chair, and fixing Harry with a gaze that seemed to be staring into the very depths of his soul. Harry had been receiving a lot of those lately, and was starting to get a little tired of it.

"What?" He said, a trace of irritation in his voice.

"You don't want to marry the Weaslette, do you?"

"Does it matter?" Harry mumbled, not looking at the man in front of him.

"Yes, if you want to be happy, you shouldn't do it. Stop being the self sacrificing Gryffindor that you are, and think of yourself. I can tell you don't want go through with it, that you're not in love with her."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

Draco paused, "If I can see, after only a few days that you're not in love with her, and she can't tell that after years, too caught up in her delusions, then that's just a recipe for disaster. You deserve better Harry." He said seriously, leaning in so he could properly look into Harry's eyes, searching for answers to questions unasked.

"Like who?" Harry asked, entranced by his silver eyes.

Harry was surprised by the soft pair of lips on his own, insistently prying his apart. Harry opened his mouth to the intrusion, Draco's tongue exploring his wet cavern eagerly, eyes fluttering shut as he revealed in the sensation.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, Draco with a smile, not a smirk, and Harry with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Look," Draco sighed, "Your wedding's in three days." Harry blinked, shocked that the time had flown by so fast, "You're still obviously hopeless, so how about I make all the final decisions, and bring it to the wedding for you? I know the time, and place." He said standing, and Harry did the same. "Just, think about what I said, alright?" He said, gently kissing Harry one last time, before sweeping out the door out the back.

Harry nodded to the empty room, and headed out the adjacent door, heading back to the burrow.

'It's the big day, this was it.' Harry thought, as he stared blankly into space while Ron tied his tie, grinning broadly.

"You okay, Mate?" Ron asked, stepping back, "You look a little pale."

"Yeah" Harry said, swallowing down his nervousness, "Just a little, pre-wedding nerves."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Ron asked with a smile.

'Since the engagement,' Harry thought, but grinned despite himself.

"Can I have a moment?" Charlie asked, poking his head inside the tent.

"Sure." Ron said, patting Harry on the back with one last smile before he left.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie asked stormy blue eyes on Harry as he crossed his arms.

"I really don't know." Harry said, biting his lip as his thoughts swirled in dizzying circles, "I really don't, I just can't think."

"Well, you need to; you can't honestly go through with this."

"And? What am I supposed to do?" Harry snapped, "I mean, everyone's here! Ginny would be heartbroken, and oh Merlin, your mother will hate me!"

"She'd get over it." Charlie said, "But, you won't if you actually go through with it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? If you have any ideas, please, tell me!"

Charlie fixed him with a stern stare, "You know what you need to do."

"Oh, Merlin." Was all he was able to say, before he exited the tent, and went to the one next to it, going under the tarp at the back, instead of properly entering through the front, so as not to have to face all the attendants.

"Harry!" Hermione said indignantly, attracting Mrs. Weasley's, Ginny's, and Luna's attention. Luna seemed to be the only one not in a state of shock.

"Um, sorry." Harry blushed, "But, I really need to speak with Ginny, alone" He specified when they all waited expectantly.

Eyeing him curiously, the other women left, Luna giving him a knowing smile, as he faced a confused Ginny in the now silent tent.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, striding over to him.

"Ginny," He said, resolutely facing her, "I can't do this"

Ginny sighed in relief, "Well, is that all? Harry, everyone gets nervous before the big day, really it's-"

"No, Ginny," He said, smiling sadly at her, "It's not just cold feet. I love you Ginny, you're an amazing person, and a great friend, but I'm not in love with you"

"What?" Ginny asked voice less confident than it had been.

"Maybe I was attracted to you in sixth year, and I still think you're beautiful, but I'm not in love with you. And, this it wouldn't be the fairytale marriage that you or I always dreamed of. I can't do that to you, and we can't just try, and make it work, because it won't,"

"Harry." Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but this needs to end, I'm sorry I hurt you, and I didn't stop it before this."

Now, the tears flowed freely down her face, sobs wracking her small frame. "But, I love you, I'm in love with you!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

With a loud scream, Ginny's hand came down on Harry's cheek, leaving a fierce red mark in it's wake, before she hoiseted up her dress, and stomped out of the tent, tears still falling.

"The wedding is off!" He heard the redhead yell over a sob, and what could only be, the running of feet, and then more of others chasing after her to offer comfort.

Harry sighed, and looked up as someone else entered the tent, using the way Harry came in. "Draco," Harry said, emotionally drained, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the cake." He drawled, stepping forward, and cupping Harry's injured cheek. "Eight tiers, chocolate, and vanilla mix, very ornate, free of charge."

Harry smiled weakly, "Well, I don't think it's the time for cake exactly, the wedding is off."

"Yes, I heard." He said "And, honestly, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, and though this may not be the time, in case it wasn't made clear three days ago, I want you. And, I don't go for married men."

"Just engaged ones?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Previously engaged, now." Draco said, running a hand through his hair, "And, you've always been a special case."

"I feel honored."

"You should. Look, I know it'll be hard, with all you'll obviously have to deal with, but you did the right thing, you do deserve to be happy. And," Draco bit his bottom lip, surprising Harry when a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I think I could make you happy, and I know you could make me happy, you already do."

Harry blushed, much darker than the Slytherin in front of him, and offered a shy smile. "I'd like that." he said.

"So, Harry," Draco said in a teasing voice, "Will you give me the great honor of allowing me to court you."

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics, "Yes, of course." He said, smiling as Draco leaned down, and gently brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Harry might not have been in love yet, but he readily admitted that Draco made him happy. Despite all that he was sure he'd have to face, he wasn't worried, and was positive, that in time, he could readily fall in love with the blond that so quickly, and unexpectedly, had captured his heart.

_AN: Wow, my longest oneshot for now, nearly ten pages. I got this as a challenge by the creative bleedforyou. I know I may have changed it a bit, but I hope you liked it! =) Also, go check out the Drarry Awards! __http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
